A Peebo Christmas
by CRose
Summary: Peebri is having fun in the snow as the girls try and hide something from her.


Notes: This is just a short story that came to me a few days ago. Fred Perry's Peebo Manga inspired me to write. It helps that I'm a huge Gold Digger fan. Any one that's read my story Golden Opportunity will recognize some of these characters. 

oooooooooo   
A Peebo Christmas   
One Shot  
Cory D. Rose   
( c ) 2006   
oooooooooo

The snow ball

Peebri was bored. Now this wasn't all that unusual since all it took for her to be bored was beating a video game and not having another one to play. Which meant it usually happened about once a day at least. The Peebo cruised around the house looking for something to pass the time. She wandered into Gina's lab where Peegi was hooked up to a computer consol doing some work for Gina.

"LetsgodosomethingpeegiI'mbored."

"I'm busy right now Peebri, come back in half an hour and I'll be done. We can play a game then."

"Half an hour?!"

"Yep."

"That's like next week!" Peebri complained. "I'm bored right now!"

"It's only half an hour, then we can play Amazon's of the Doom Temple."

"We beat that last month!"

Peegi rolled her eyes.

"You did not just roll your eyes at me!?"

"You're right."

"Good."

"I was looking at the ceiling."

Peebri nodded. "Hey!"

"Like I said, I'll be done in half an hour. Gina really needs these sorted."

Huffing, Peebri raced out of the lab. Approximately three minutes alter, or an hour by her standards, she raced down the hall with one of Brianna's bras flapping off one of her antenna. "Weeeeee! I'm parasailing!"

Of course a topless Brianna was right on her tail chasing the little pest down. "Come back here Peebri! That's the last clean one I have."

Peebri raced around the corner, up another hall, and sailed over the top of the stair case. In slow motion she launched off the top of the stairs, the over sized bra trailing behind her. "Here we go!"

"Peebri!"

Her eyes widened as she hovered several feet in the air glorying in the sight below her. She squealed in delight. Then reality had to kick in as Brianna dove at her and missed by just a few inches. Gravity also kicked in and Peebri's flight came to a quick end as she crashed into the lower part of the stairs and rolled down to the floor below.

Brianna cussed as she climbed to her feet and hopped down the stairs. She snatched up her bra and put it on as fast as she could. Glancing down Peebri was in the middle of the floor rocking back and forth spinning her little wheels. "Um…Help, I've fallen and can't get up? Pwwwease?"

"One of these days I'm going to completely reprogram you Peebri." Brianna growled.

"But I'm bored!"

Throwing her hair over her shoulder, Brianna snorted. "Peebri…"

"Yes?"

"You're so GROUNDED!"

Peebri sighed. "Great, grounded again."

The blonde started walking away.

"Hey!"

"What?"

"Give me a hand here." Peebri's wheels rolled and she wobbled from side to side.

"Sure."

"Thank you."

"I'll help…later, after I've finished my shower, cooked dinner, and had some time to relax." Brianna said brightly as she walked away. "Bye!"

"Momma!" Peebri yelled in shock. This was the third time this week she'd ended up like this. Then a foot kicked her by accident and sent her flying into the wall. Wobbling, Peebri took a second to figure out what had happened. "Hey! You kicked me!"

Standing there holding a large box, Britanny lifted the box up a little and looked down at her feet. "Sorry about that, Gina wanted me to move this stuff from the downstairs storage room."

"What's that?"

Britanny suddenly edged away. "Um, nothing important, really. Just some odds and ends that Gina needs." The werecheetah started to edge up the stairs.

"I can help out."

"No thanks!" She yelled, a little louder than needed. "Go help out one of the others."

"Oh, alright." Peebri, who was bored again, but mobile, sighed. She headed back up the stairs to see if there was anything on TV. There had to be something. Behind her, Britanny, Penny, and Charlotte all dashed up the stairs with large boxes. They breathed a sight of relief the instant they were away from the hyperactive Peebo.

As with all the equipment in the house Gina tended to either build it herself or modify it in some way to make it more useful. They couldn't have a normal TV, no, instead they had a giant TV Max that covered an entire wall and used a rotating twelve pixel set up that made pictures so clear that it people had accidentally walked right into the screen.

Ten foot tall characters filled the screen as lights along the side of the screen matched the screen to enhance the experience. Peebri tapped the remote and turned the monster on. It hummed and the power throughout the house seemed to weaken for just a second before stabilizing again. No one heard Gina snarling about the &$# TV being a giant mistake.

Peebri flipped through about two hundred channels and couldn't find a think on except lame cartoons and old movies about a kid being kicked down a slide. Boring! Just to be safe though, she surfed through the channels three more times in the next five minutes, yawned, and turned the useless thing off. She muttered things under her breath and checked her internal clock.

She raced back down to the lab where Peegi was working, but the little Pink Peebo was no where to be seen. "Peegi has been kidnapped! A mystery for me, as the worlds greatest detective to solve." She scanned the room, but there was no clue to Peegi's whereabouts. Even the console she was using earlier was cold and dark.

"Where could she have gone?"

The blue and yellow Peebo suddenly had a vision of Peegi hanging by a tire off the side of a cliff, no, stuck inside a room where and no one around to save her. She had to be found. Peebri raced out of the lab and headed for the Brianna's lab/room just down the hall. There was no way she could save her friend unless she had some help and that meant…"Peebrit!"

The turbo charged purple Peebo looked over the edge of the counter she was sitting on. "What?"

"Peegi is missing!"

Peebrit looked to the side, then turned back to Peebri. "You don't say?"

"Yes!"

"So…?"

"Help me find her you moron!"

Peebrit looked to the side again and then seemed to shrug. "Sure, but I'm recharging at the moment, so it'll be a little while. I don't want to race around the house and run out of power."

"How long till your charged?"

"About ten minutes or so. Not to long, I was just looking over that Amazon game while I waited. They have these new rules that Peegi was going to download off the internet."

Peebri looked excited, but then sighed. "How are we going to play if Peegi isn't around to run the game?"

"True, maybe you should try outside?"

"Great idea!" Peebri yelled as she raced out of the room.

Seconds later Peegi came out of a nearby closet with a box sitting on her head. "Peebrit, I found that box Gina wanted, it was buried clear at the back of the closet."

"Good work, she said needed it as soon as possible."

"What's she need all these lights for?"

"I'm not sure, I think she used them last year. They were in the trees out front."

"Oh yeah, I remember that." Peegi said. "Was Peebri just in here?"

"Yep."

"What did she want?"

"Something about a game."

"We have all day to play games." Peegi said. "Still, we still have twenty minutes before we can play anyway."

"I sent her outside to look for you."

"Oh really?" Peegi smirked.

"Yep, I don't think she's looked out a window in the last week or so. She certainly hasn't mentioned anything about it anyway."

They looked at each other and started laughing evilly.

Peebri raced upstairs, through the living room, and through the little Peebo flap Brianna installed in the door that every Peebo could activate by remote control. So she didn't' slow down as it opened and she raced right through. A suddenly white glare hit her sensors and she spun out of control, skidded across the porch, and right into the three foot drift of snow piled up against the front of the house.

For several seconds all is quiet, then a yellow antenna pops up out of the snow and twists from side to side. Peebri pops out of the snow bank looking like a large white snowball. The only thing showing were her eyes and antenna. The snowball smirked as it raced around the porch a couple of times and jumped off into the snow bank again.

This time it came out the other side and raced across the yard. This looked uncannily like something out of a Bugs Bunny cartoon with a little trail of snow following Peebri's path. Eventually she ran head first into the fence with a resounding thump. "Ow."

Backed up, and made her way to the backyard and built a couple of forts. Then she found that the pool was frozen solid, or at least three feet thick according to her sensors. With a burst of speed she broke out of the snow bank and jumped onto the ice. This of course knocked most of the snow off her body. She skidded clear across the pool. "Weeeeee!" It only took her a few seconds to find that spinning her wheels was enough alter her direction and was soon doing figure eights and having a ball.

Just as she was coming to a stop her sensors started going crazy. Snow balls started raining down all around her. In a panic she yelled out as two of the snow balls slammed into her face and sent her skidding back. Then she spotted Peebrit and Peegi on the roof firing a high speed snowball machine mounted to Peebrit. Peegi was pushing snow into a feeder next to the speedy Peebo.

"I'll get you!" Peebri yelled as another snow ball took her in the side and she flew back into the snow bank.

On the roof Peebrit and Peegi were laughing. Brianna popped up out of a roof hatch and made an adjustment to the snowball gun. "Now you two keep Peebrit occupied for at least another ten minutes or so."

"Yes ma'am." They chorused.

They watched the moving snow tunnel as it crisscrossed the yard. Every now and then Peebri would stick an antenna out for a second before diving back down as the spot was splattered with snow balls. Then something unexpected happened as Peebri launched out of the snow, bounced off the fence, and landed in the snow again.

Only this time it was to land on the handle of a snow shovel. Like a catapult it threw a giant ball of snow into the air that rose above the house where the two Peebo's eyes found themselves in the shadow of the descending pile of snow. They looked at each other and tried to run for it, but Brianna had shut the roof hatch when she want back down.

Whuump!

"Booyah!" Peebrit yelled and did a little dance and smirked evilly. "Who's the best, who be da Best of them All?!"

She cackled.

The snow shifted and the two Peebo tumbled to the snow drift below. It only took them a couple of minutes to drag themselves out of the snow. But that was all Peebri needed to calculate a new trajectory for the Snow Shovel Gun of Doom. Once again she bounced off the fence to hit the shovel, but missed the mark and slipped.

"Oh crap…"

The shovel clattered against the fence and flipped into the air. Peebri could only watch as the pile of snow suddenly went straight up for several seconds. Her times spun in a panic, but she barely moved before the snow rained down on her. Fifteen feet away Peebrit shook off the snowball gun and headed back for the house.

Her speed wasn't any good in the snow. Peegi quickly followed as they wanted to get inside before Peebri managed to get out and chase them down. Then they're sensors heard the noise that made them race even faster. A 'click' a 'clack' and a low 'hum'.

"FIRE!" Peebri yelled and the snow around her vaporized in a blast of laser fire that arched out and shattered the frozen pool. This sent water flying high into the air along with several large pieces of ice. Peebri just cackled as the laser blaster lowered back into her back assembly. "Take that!"

"Run for it!" Peegi yelled as they opened the Peebo flap next to the back door. They barely made it before a large piece of ice slammed down in front of the flap. Seconds later more snow came off the roof and covered the flap completely. They gasped for several seconds in shock before smirking a little.

"That took nearly seven minutes." Peebrit said.

"Indeed and it will take her at least two more to make it around to the front door flap. Just enough time to get into position."

Laughing, they took off down the little tunnel and made their way to the family room. Brianna looked up as they entered and sat her box down. "How did it go?"

"Good, though Peebri is hopping mad." Admitted the fast little Peebo.

Peegi looked a little nervous. "She's on her way."

They all heard Peebri as she raced around the side of the house. "I shall have my revenge!"

Britanny entered the room carrying a large evergreen tree. "Where's this thing go?"

Gina nodded to the corner of the room. "Over there in the stand."

As the tree was being set up and quickly decorated by a dozen of Gina's house bots, Peebri was racing around to the front of the house. They were finally playing a game she could get into. Blow everything up! She raced through the door flap and into the kitchen looking around frantically. Her back mounted pulse lasers shifted around to take aim at the refrigerator and microwave.

"Come out wherever you are." She sang out.

The search quickly moved out of the kitchen to the front living room. Both places were empty, but there was something green hanging from the ceiling above the door. She vaguely recalled seeing something like that several months ago, but couldn't recall what it was. It was several months ago, who cared what happened back in ancient history.

Growling, she raced to the labs and found them empty as well. Where he hell was everyone. She needed something to blow up. For a few seconds she aimed her pulse laser at the couch next to the door, but quickly remembered that she Mom had ordered her to be better behaved. And that she was currently grounded with a threat to erase her memory.

That still didn't tell her where everyone was. She froze, she hadn't checked the back room, the family room where the TV was located. Crouching down, she silently moved through the house until she reached the room she was looking for and stopped in shock…

"HOLY SHIT ITS CHRISTMAS!"

"PEEBRI!" Brianna yelled.

And Peebri completely forgot to blow anything up. Though she manage to track snow in to the house, through the kitchen, into the living room, and through all the hallways. Which is why Brianna had Peebri spend the rest of the day sitting in the corner.

oooooooooo

The End.

Just some Peebri fun at Christmas time. I have some more ideas for some simple one shots like these that I may post in the future. So keep an eye out.

CRose :P


End file.
